Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat
Regular KC Undercover The New Threat is a sequel of Regular KC Undercover and another crossover of regular show and kc undercover. Transcript *(The episode starts at the skies, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches) *(Scene switches to it's interior where a Rabbid shipmaster is seen along with a few Empire forces using their Forerunner consoles on the ship) *'Empire trooper': Shipmaster Tivigh Selopo, we are approaching to this human defense colony site. This is what the 3 humans who now serve and respect us were talking about *'Tivigh': (Cackles) Soon these humans on that site shall perish to our glory. Prepare to speed up the power of our Forerunner engines. *(With the organization!) *Private: Sir! There's an Empire Assault Carrier heading right towards us! *Agent Johnson: Really?! *Private: Yes sir! *Agent Johnson: I'll send the cooper family to take it down. *(Meanwhile at the park) *Benson: Coopers, I just got a call from the organization. *Craig: What is it? *Benson: They need you're help to take the Empire Assault Carrier down from the skies. *KC: Really? *Benson: Yes KC. *KC: Were on it Benson! Come on guys, let's go! *(Then a girl named Marisa Miller came in and knocks on the door) *Benson: Come in. *Marisa Miller: Hi, I'm Marisa Miller and I'm here to fill in a job application. *Benson: Yes. *Marisa Miller: And I'm here to see KC Cooper. *Benson: She just left with her family on a mission. *Marisa Miller: Oh, well, I know that she and her family are spies. *'Benson': Really? *'Marisa Clark': Yep. *(At The Skies) *Ernie: Target acquired. *Craig: Ok. Ready! Aim! Fire! *(Ernie fired the missile and hit right into the empire assault carrier and explodes) *Everyone: Yeah! Whoo! *KC: We did it! *Kira: Well that was easy right?! *Judy: Uh oh! *KC: Judy, what is it? *Judy: Look! *(A hologram of Tivigh appears as he cackles) *'Tivigh (Hologram)': You humans may have let the Light of Destruction fall to it's demise, but these loyalists inside the ship allowed me to escape so for the only way to please our Lords is to have for we, the Empire, will rise up our Glory of Evil. One more thing, the 3 rivals of yours have sided with us to show some evil respect and shall bring glory and faith. I also brought in some reinforcements incase my carrier has fallen. Even in death, there can be only one victory to survive. (Cackles again and his hologram transmissiting ends) *(Suddenly, An empire mothership approches. Then the transmission of Candace Adams, Erica Martin and Abby Martin is on) *Everyone: (gasp) *Candace Adams: Hello Coopers. Remember us?! *Kira: what do you three want?! *Erica: To get our revenge for what you just done to us! *Candace Adams: So now we are working for the Rabbid Empire! *Kira: You won't get away with this! *Candace Adams: Oh, we already have. Bye now. (The transmission goes off) *(The mothership released swarms of Empire fighterships and Empire dropships as they were approaching) *KC: Guys, were gonna need some help. *(Meanwhile at the mothership) *Candace Adams: My lords, once we clear out the organization, it will be no more. *Abby: Uh, you can say that again. The coopers and the organization had bought their own reinforcements. *Candace Adams: What!?!!!! *(the organization released many fighterships and fighter jets as they are approaching) *(Some Empire dropships approached to the base and released many Empire forces) *'Mordecai': Crap! Some of those Empire already deployed their ground forces. *'Dan Zembrovski': How can we stop it? *'Troll Moko': The Empire have been deployed. *'Amanda Highborn': This can not be happening. *'Randy Cunningham': This can not be good. *'Howard Weinerman': We're doomed. *Mordecai: I don't know. *Rigby: Hey guys! Look! *(The organization sent more agents led by Agent Beverly are here to help them) *Agent Beverly: Hello Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. I'm Agent Beverly. The organization sent us here to help you guys to stop the empire from destroying the park. *Rigby: But we don't have any weapons left. *Agent Beverly: Well then, you might wanna gear up and use one of these from the organization. *Mordecai: Let's do it! *(Meanwhile at the Empire Mothership) *Erica: The organization have sent down more agents to the base. Where the Coopers were on board. *???: Excellent!!! Will have plenty of time to have our revenge on the Coopers. *Abby: Dad. Since after the era at the battle at the White House where the other side has failed there mission what are we going to do about it? *???: Don't worry Abby, we will have our revenge on Coopers and our plan is to rule the entire world or my name isn't (he emerged from the shadows) Richard Martin the 301st leader and lord of the Empire!!! *Erica: Well, what about the Other Side? *Richard Martin: There all here with me. Ready to join us for our revenge and destroy the entire park and the organization. *Erica: Oh this is going to be fun! Let's do this. *(Tivigh appears with a Empire/Forerunner device on his hand) *'Tivigh': Empire Lord, Richard. (Bows down) We have a better plan for your vengeance on these human rivals of yours. (Presses a Forerunner swtch on the device, showing a hologram print) The ship we are in right now, the Birth of the Shadows, would be prepared for sending our air forces to take out many of their air forces. We will also send reinforcement such as the Mgalekgolo and Prometheans to take out any hero allies in their path. Once your rivals are dead, the Birth of the Shadows will come closer to the site and glass it until it burns. *(The Birth lf the Shadows send in more Empire Air Forces, this time several Empire Seraphs, Empire Droid Fighter ships, and Empire Saucers, including Empire Liches and Empire Phaetons) *'Big Red': Guys, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'Paz': We're with your on the way, Big Red. *'Ice Bird': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Mighty Eagle! Onward! *'Mighty Eagle': (Grunting) Ha-ha! *'Mighty Dragon': We've been out outflanked. *'Grumpy': (Grunts) Guys, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Doc': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Grumpy! We're working on it! *'White': Come out and fight you cowards! *'Bashful': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *(All the ships opens their laser fire at the Empire Seraphs, Empire Droid Fighter ships, and Empire Saucers, including Empire Liches and Empire Phaetons) *'Griffin Turner': We did it! *(Some Empire Fighterships were down, but most of the other Empire Fighterships and Empire dropships survived, sending more Empire Ground forces, attacking) *'Mordecai': Crap, there's too many of them! We're done for! *'Rigby': Not for long. *(The gang whisks out a laser bazooka fires at Emire Fighterships, Empire Doorships and Empire Ground Forces, but a few were dead and most of them are approaching) *'Mordecai': (Moans) They're still more, rather fast. *'Troll Moko': That is a lot. *(3 Empire Scarabs appeared, causing destruction tk the base) *'Mordecai': Come on. Let's end this.(Gets choked by a Sangheili Storm Zealot) *(SwaySway chops Sangheili Storm Zealot's head off) *(3 Empire Phantoms appeared, releasing many Sanheili Storm Warriors, Jiralhanae Storm Chieftains, and Big Grey Rabbid Warlords inside the Organization base) *'Buhdeuce': It turns out Sanheili Storm Warriors, Jiralhanae Storm Chieftains, and Big Grey Rabbid Warlords are inside the Organization base. *(3 Empire Block Runners were approaching) *'Mordecai': More incoming! *'Boyster': Man, the Empire keep on coming. *(Several Empire TIE Burners appeared out of th Empire Block Runners) *'Mordecai' TIES! *'Rigby': New kind too! Like they were build from Forerunner! *(One of the Empire TIE Burners fired manynof ir's Forerunner firepower laser pulse beams, targeting the gang) *(The gang shoots down a Empire Tie Burners, which crashes into the ground) *(Meanwhile back at the Empire Mothership) *Erica: Tivigh, the Empire TIE Burners were destroyed. But we can still crush the Coopers once and for all!!! *Tivigh: Good, now they won't never catch us as I press this switch until your human rivals are finished! But remember tyis, once we execute all of the Organization clan inside the site and our loyals prepare to evacuate back to our ships, we would glass the entire site, unless we can think another scheme. *Erica: Well, they are my family too. which they are humans like me. *'Empire Navigator': Shipmaster, the Organization humans are intruding the Birth of the Shadows! *(Suddenly, The Organization breaks in) *Agent Beverly: Hold it right there! You all are under arrest! Agents? Take them down! *Tivigh: Erica! Don't just stand there, get your husband and daughter! *Erica: I'm on it! *Agent Beverly: Going somewhere? *Erica: Richard! do you copy!? I've been surrounded by the organization! *Richard Martin: Well Abby and I are right here and were all under arrest! *Candace Adams: Erica! your husband and your daughter trusted you for all this! YOU WOULD'VE STOP THE ORGANIZATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!! *Agent Beverly: Let's go! *Tivigh: Not so fast! You humans have no idea while I am going to press this switch! HA! HA! (Attempts to touch the switch on a Forerunner console) *KC: Oh no you don't! *(KC appeared as she kicked Tivigh behind and the organization grabs him and took him along with Candace Adams, Erica Martin, Abby Martin, Richard Martin and the members of the Other Side away to jail, while that, the Birth of the Sadows and the Empire fleet retreated) *KC: Now that's what I called saving the world. *Kira: KC! You did it! *Craig: Way did go! KC! *Judy: That's the spirit! KC! *Ernie: Well, I guess you did KC. *KC: No Ernie, we all did it and thanks to the organization. *Agent Beverly: Well, we do all know that someone who knows your secret of being a spy. *Agent Johnson: And there's someone with the blonde hair who can join you all and help you all with all your spy work. *Kira: Marisa? KC, were you keeping this a secret from us? *Craig: We thought you put some memory spray on her last year? *KC: Mom, Dad, I know your'e mad me but I've of-- You know what never mind. *Benson: Actually KC, Marisa told me all about it, besides she's your best friend so let's go with that. *Marisa: Hi KC! guess what, I finally got the job at park! *KC: Well then, congrats! *Craig: Hold on. We still are going to punish you for this. *Marisa: Look, Mr. & Mrs. Cooper, KC is my best friend and I know that she's really a spy and I don't wanna loose her. *Kira: Well, I guess KC's got the point, right Craig? *Craig: Right. *Kira: KC, Marisa can join us. *KC: Yes! *Benson: So Agents of the Organization, would you all like to have a job at the park? *Agent Johnson: Sure. *Judy: I think this calls for a celebration! *(At the Moon's interior while tomthe throne level, a Sangheili Storm shipmaster appears) *'Jul': Shipmaster Fikjaf Gevitie, what is the reason that you couldn't win the battle? *'Fikjaf': (Bows down) Tivigh and the rest of our humans to trust what they called themselves, the Other Side, got captured by the Organization and took them to their prison citadels, and worst of all, we couldn't execute the leader of the Organization. *'Barranco': Then it's time to send an Empire rescue fleet to rescue Tivigh and the Other Side loyals. *(At Jail, Tivigh and the Other Side members are seen in a jail cell) *'Tivigh': So this is one of the prison citadels. But why did those human guards have to take away my shipmaster armor and replace it with these....human prisoner..wearings?! My kind don't even wear actual human wearings, only armory made out of Forerunner, well some stayed without armory. *'Candace Adams': Well, got any plans right now for escape? *'Tivigh': The scheme s that all we can do is to se our hopes for an Empire rescue fleet to retrieve us from the human prison citadel. *(As they hear nouses, they looked at the window to see many Empire Block Runners, Empire Submarine Cruisers, Empire Battle Cruisers, and Empire Submarine Carriers, approaching) *'Tivigh': Excellent, now we shall hope for the fleet to rescue us. *(One of the Empir Block Runners fired a Forerunner blast bea toshoot down one of the spotlights and many Empire Phantoms and Empire Phaetons to attack Jail) *'Erica': Seems like they came to help us escape. (Unfortunately the army, the S.W.A.T. force and the police officers fire there weapons and destroyed the Empire Block Runners, Empire Phantoms and the Empire Phaetons and crash to the ground) Or not. *(3 Empire Barracks appeared, the army, S.W.A.T. force, and police my ried to take them out, but the Barracks were in their Forerunner shield, many Promethean Knights hold on to Tivigh and the Other Side members as th he y teleport to one of the Empire Barracks) *(One of the other Empire Barracks glassed Jail, burning it, the Empire fleet manage to leave) *'Tivigh': We are free. (Puts back on his rabbid shipmaster rank armor) Back to our faith for the Empires' Glory of Evil. *(A Big Grey Rabbid fleetmaster approaches) *'Tivigh': Fleetmaster Tafogul Dewomm, I am being surlrised to see you. *'Tafogul': Surprise to see you too, even though, some of or fleet were executed by those humans from the prison citadel, but we will be stronger. I already scheme a new assault on the Organization clan colony. *(At the Organization base) *'KC': There is a problem, some Empire ships just took down Jail. *Agent Johnson: What!?! That's impossible! Why would the Empire want to take down Jail? *KC: Cause Tivigh and the Other Side members escaped. *Agent Johnson: Then we got to do something. We must destroy the Birth Of Shadows before it destroys the entire base! *Kira: How are we going to do that? *Agent Johnson: By using the Anti-Birth Of Shadows, I design it to make it work. We can use it to destroy the Birth Of Shadows and destroy Tivigh and the rest of the members of the Other Side then our mission will be complete. Easy Peasy. *Kira: If we can shut down all the forerunner shields, then we can destroy the main core inside the Birth Of Shadows and blow it up. Correct? *Agent Johnson: That's right, this plan will work. *KC: Then let's get to it then people, let's go! *(A Promethean Wather was spying at them , hearing what they are saying and floats away) *(At The Skies) *'Tafogul ': One of our Promethean Watchers informed us about the Organization plannis about executing us by taking our shields away and annilate our core. *'Tivigh': They knew also about my and the Other Side human escaping, and now they also plan to use a warship similar to the Birth of the Shadows to execute us all, but unaware about your planning. *'Tafogul': Well, my planning is about by without making the Organization clan aware, we will have our fleet invisible by activating active camouflage, next the Birth ofmthe Shadows will glass the Organization ship, and finally, we will glass the entire Organization site with our glory and faith! *(The Empire fleet go active camouflage as the ships turned invisble. Still in active camouflage, the ships arrived to the Organization base, an Empire Phantom approaches to the Anti-Birth of the Shadows, Zelok, Argan, and Tivigh etered) *'Tivigh': Who gives the the Organization clan some right to build their version of the Birth of the Shadows if it's onl made from human technology. The Birth of the Shadows is made from Forerunner technology. Our Empire technology is built from Forerunner technology. *'Argan': If Tafogul's planning succeeds, then the Organization faction will fall. (Used a Empire/Forerunnerplug tomattached to the wall, and modfies the plug, which is now a Forerunner console computer, into disabling the defenses of the Anti-Birth of the Shadows) Alright, I disactive the defense systems. So much, the Organization clan called this ship the Anti-Birth of the Shadows. *'Zelok: That's a weird name for their warship. *(As the trio left back to the Empire Phantom, it floats back to the fleet, sill in active camouflage) *'Tafogul': (On Forerunner communication) Has the Anti-Birth of the Shadows weapon systems go offline? *'Tivigh': Yes, Fleetmaster. *'Tafogul': (On communication) Excellemt, now it is time for the Organization clan to fall. *(As the Empire got got visible, they startsd to attack the Organization base, many Empire forces that were released from their drop pods found their way to enter the base, executing ay Organization member that stands in their way) *'Tafogul': Soon, the Organization clan shall fall! *(KC is seen running as an Storm Mgalekgolo chased after her) *'KC': (Still running) Is somebody here to save me from that thing?! *'Mordecai': We got this. Come on, KC. *("Popeye" theme music begins to play as The gang eats a can of spinach Popeye style. Steam proceeds to blow out of the gang's ears. And the gang beating the Storm Mgalekgogo up and threw them to the moon. Unfortunately, another Storm Mgalekgolo approaches, with an angry growl. It shoes the gang to the wall, outnumbering them) *'Mordecai': THIS IS THE END!! (He and the gang cowards) *(Just then, the Anti-Birth Of The Shadows glassed an another Storm Mgalekgolo and dies) *Mordecai: Alright!!! *KC: CHARGE!!!!! *Zelok: What! Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! *Tivigh: That's not possible!! Who re activated the Anti-Birth Of The Shadows!?!!! *Ernie: I did! Tivigh!! *Tivigh: Wow, I did not see that coming. *Craig: Alright Ernie, fire the Anti-Birth Of The Shadows' super laser *'Tafogul': THIS ISN'T OVER YET!! YOU, THE ORGANIZATION CLAN, WILL PAY FOR YOUR HEROIC DEED!!! *Ernie: You got it Dad! Boom!!! (The Anti-Birth Of The Shadows fire it's super laser and aim it to the Birth Of The Shadows and it explodes and falls to the ground and crashed. While that, Tivigh and his forces and the rest of the empire fleet retreated) *Ernie: Mission accomplished. *Craig: Yes! *Mordecai: KC we did it! We won the battle! *KC: Yep! I guess we can finally have a celebration like Judy said, *Mordecai: Yeah. Let's party!!! *All: Yeah! Whoo!!!! *(All the sudden, an Empire Super Assault Carrier approaches as it charged and fired it's Forerunner beams at the Anti-Birth of the Shadows, destroying it) *'Mordecai': Looks like they haven't give up yet. *(The carrier charged it's glass beam as it was about to glass the Organization base, it glassed some of the areas of the base) *'Mordecai': Crap! *'KC': It couldn't be Tivigh, or Tafogul. *(Inside the interior ofmthe ship, a Sangheili Storm shipaster with zealot armory, warrior armor shoulder pads, and a officer armor helmet can be seen with some Empire forces) *'???': The neroes will surely fall for I, Shipmaster Devota Conturkai, will glass the Organization clan's colony for the Empires' Glory of Evil! *'Empire trooper 1': Shipmaster, shall we put voice communication to the sight to interrupt their work? *'Devota': Of course. *(Back with the bang) *'Mordecai': What do you suppose they were up too? *(They see Devota on their transmission) *'Devota': (Transmitting throughout the Organzation base from his ship) Humans of the Organization clan and heroes, there is nothing for yo to put the fall to this ship, the Change and Consideration. You have 1 Earth hour tomsurrender this sight. Otherwise I will fully glass this colony my self. So don't try to attempt tomreturn fire, the Change and Consideration is in advanced Forerunner shields, it's firepower of it's defense systems and fighters are fully strongst than you're defensives. And besides, your defeat brings to the will of our leaders, Empire Lords to be exact. And we are their instrument. (Ends the transmission) *'Rigby': Crap. *'Thel': It's Devota. *(Just then Othello King, Gayle King and Pinky Carter arrived) *Othello: Don't worry everybody, will handle this. *KC: Grandma Gayle, Pops, Pinky you're here to help us. *Gayle: That's right KC we are here to help you and your friends to destroy Devota and the Change and Consideration. *Mordecai: You are? *Othello: Yeah I got a giant missile inside my cane. *KC: Uh Pops I don't think your cane isn't going to stop him and his entire ship *Othello: Trust me. Stand back everybody. (Just as Othello activates his cane to launch a giant missile and aim on to the Change and Consideration where Devota is on board then he fires the giant missile from his cane and blew up the Change and Consideration for good) *Devota: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Devota explodes along with the destruction of the Change and Consideration as he have died) *Everyone: Wow!!! *KC: Nice Shot Pops you did it!!! Wait is your cane broken after you launch a giant missile? *Othello: Relax, my cane is fine, and unfortunantly I have to get a new cane. *(Everyone laughed) *Benson: So, Othello King, Gayle King and Pinky Carter want a job at the park? *Gayle: Sure thing Benson, sure thing. *KC: C'mon guys let's head back home. *'All': Right! *(Suddenly, Warden appears as he and many Empire forces approached) *'Warden': Not so fast human named KC. You may have took down one of our Empire allies, but the battle has just began, again. *'Mordecai': Crap, let's fire! *'Warden': God luck fighting because I have more of my allies coming. (Summons many of his clones that looked like him) Good luck trying to find the real me now! (He, his clones and the Empire forces started to attack) *'Zak': What do we do? *'Mordecai': We fight. *(The gang are raises their guns and kills Warden's clones and the Empire forces) *'Rowan': Well, we did it. Trivia *KC Cooper's best friend Marisa Clark got a job at the park after she knows KC and her family are spies. *Candace Adams, Erica Martin and Abby Martin are working for their bosses the Rabbid Empire. *The Organization, Othello King, Gayle King and Pinky Carter got a job at the park. *Richard Martin and the members of The Other Side are working for the Rabbid Empire. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers